


Deep Water

by HedwigBnn



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Light Angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigBnn/pseuds/HedwigBnn
Summary: I was crazy for you.Even when you were goneDrowned in the deep water.深水和泥潭是他，温暖的阳光也是他，他需要他的男孩，而他的安东妮娅也需要他。
Kudos: 1





	Deep Water

“节哀。”  
“别太悲伤了，我亲爱的。”  
亚茨拉菲尔站在新挖的土坑旁边。他闻到了青草和泥土混合的味道，还有湿漉漉的空气沾上自己陈旧的驼色西装发出的淡淡的木质家具的味道。他花太多时间在书店里了，不像他的男孩：喜欢去外面玩、喜欢在阳光下奔跑、喜欢在烤得绿莹莹的草地肆无忌惮地打滚，而亚茨拉菲尔则在旁边的长椅上坐着，看着他的男孩像夏天一样绽放出灿烂的笑。  
“可怜的孩子，他多少岁啊？”旁边的一位较为年长的女士问亚茨拉菲尔。  
“还有两个月就满十七岁了。”  
“哦，我的天哪。”那位女士没有忍住自己的抽噎，她从自己的黑色小包里抽出纸巾来擦眼泪，用一个礼节上的拥抱来安慰了下亚茨拉菲尔。  
亚茨拉菲尔用手拍了拍她，他并不喜欢哭泣的女人来碰他。  
“安东尼，你只是在这里睡一会儿，我明天就把你接回书店。”  
亚茨拉菲尔看了一眼那个装着安东尼躯体的小小木质棺材，他的男孩就在里面躺着，他肯定还像从前一样美丽，眼睛自然地闭着，长长的睫毛轻盈地落在眼睑上。瘦削洁白的脸上还挂着一抹俏皮的微笑。  
“先生？”  
“先生，你可以听到我在说什么吗？”酒吧老板不耐烦地在亚茨拉菲尔的眼前打了个响指，“我们下班了，回去吧。”  
亚茨拉菲尔突然醒悟过来。  
他若有所思地拖着脚步走出这个破破烂烂的小酒馆，披上了自己的棕色外套。  
安东尼是前几天去世的。  
发现的人告诉亚茨拉菲尔他溺死在了圣詹姆士公园后面的一个小池塘里，很隐蔽的一个地方。身上没有受到虐待的痕迹，应该是不小心的。  
“他身上只有一个住址，你书店的。我想他应该和你很亲吧。”那个人告诉他。  
亚茨拉菲尔在这个事情之后就没有心情开书店了。  
书店里全部都是安东尼的痕迹，他的衣服，他的书，他的废纸团，他的气味，他蹬蹬蹬的脚步声，他的大嚷大叫，他的笑声，他的泪水。亚茨拉菲尔好久都没有动弹过。他让一切都保持原样，灰尘越积越厚，门下面塞过来的信件越来越多，亚茨拉菲尔甚至出不了门。直到有一天他的房东给他留了一个非常愤怒的纸条，叫他赶紧交房租要不然就滚蛋，亚茨拉菲尔这才简单地收拾了一下，表示自己要走了。他没有很多钱，几年的积蓄都花在葬礼上了。他在苏活区看中了一个地段，地价要便宜的多，但是由于在红灯区，必然会受到影响。他知道自己没有其他选择，就向那里的房主打了电话。房主很同情他的遭遇，很快让亚茨拉菲尔搬了进来。  
就在那时，亚茨拉菲尔遇到了安东妮娅。  
高颧骨，大眼睛，火红色的头发，有着蜜糖一样嘴唇的安东尼娅。  
她在一家妓院门口被一堆男人团团围着，任由他们对自己的身体产生各种最邪恶下流的想法。  
亚茨拉菲尔不知道她为什么总让他想起安东尼。她确实有着和安东尼一样纤细的腰身，微微翘起灵巧的臀部，洁白的皮肤，和眉宇之间那种放荡不羁的大胆与自由。她会时不时地说出很刁钻的话语，就像他的男孩一样。但他觉得如果安东尼打扮成女人，再把自己的头发留长，绝对比得过这条街上所有的男男女女。  
安东妮娅注意到了这位新来的淡金发绅士。不像其他在这条街上的住户，菲尔先生总是很温柔的，没有一点情欲地看着她，像是一位神父正在注视着一位迷途者。  
她对菲尔先生很感兴趣。她会时不时地在他的书店做客，借口说着自己那里来了讨厌的客户不愿意走，亚茨拉菲尔就会给她泡一杯热可可，让她在沙发上坐多久都没事。安东妮娅注意到菲尔先生的眼里总会有着抹青灰色的忧伤，像是看进去了一片幽深的湖泊一样，你要保持距离，万分小心不要坠落其中。  
安东妮娅还注意到菲尔先生的书店里唯一不是十九世纪老家具颜色的，就是门口边上的绿植。她晴天时过来看望他的时候，会好好夸赞一把这盆小东西的绿色。阳光勾勒着叶片的边缘，然后轻轻地盖在中心的叶面上，那片金色像是睡着了一样，被滞留了下来。安东妮娅会留心下次带个喷水壶，好让阳光通过一粒粒小水珠，反射到书店的各个角落，映照在菲尔先生的脸上，留下一个淡金色的印痕。  
安东妮娅以为自己爱着菲尔先生就像爱着自己儿时一个特别和蔼的叔叔罢了。结果发现她不仅仅是单纯地喜欢菲尔先生，她爱上他了。  
她想要亚茨拉菲尔在她面前侃侃而谈，谈他的过去，谈他的未来。谈让他快乐的东西，分享让他悲伤不已的故事。她想要亚茨拉菲尔。她曾不只一次地把自己的客人想象成菲尔先生，幻想着是他的手指划过她如蜜糖般的大片皮肤，亲吻她，占有她。  
“别开玩笑了，亲爱的。”  
亚茨拉菲尔正在理书柜，没有理会安东妮娅脸上执拗的表情。  
“你在我心里一直都只是个小女孩，我怎么能有这种想法呢？”  
“先生对我这么好，我没有其他东西来报答您啊。”  
“下次再带个水壶就可以了。”  
亚茨拉菲尔捧起安东妮娅挂着一串泪痕的小脸，在她的面颊上留下了一个湿漉漉的吻。  
安东妮娅猛地从沙发上坐起来，扯了扯她的皮质短裙，步伐不稳地推开了书店的门，没有理会亚茨拉菲尔对她的呼唤。  
亚茨拉菲尔望着安东妮娅在霓虹映照下红色的背影，小小的，她的红发简单地散落下来，疲倦地翘着。她回头看了一眼亚茨拉菲尔，发现亚茨拉菲尔也在注视着自己。像是被刺痛似的，她快速迈进了一个黑黝黝的巷角。  
一种对自己无比的厌恶感从亚茨拉菲尔的心底里升起，他觉得自己很虚伪。他厌恨自己为什么当时没有和安东尼一起淹死，厌恨自己为什么也没有爱上安东妮娅。她还这么小，比安东尼大不了多少，她需要一个人来保护她。他无法想像她每天过着怎样的生活。有的时候安东妮娅会吹着口哨，轻飘飘地走进书店，还有心情嘲讽他的品味，滔滔不绝地说着如果是她来装修，绝对是不会是这个模样；但有的时候她会带着哭花了的妆，像受伤的小鹿一样倦在亚茨拉菲尔的怀抱里抽泣，手脚和衣服显露的腰处添着几处淤青。亚茨拉菲尔这时会给她一条大大的格纹毛毯，然后在他旁边坐下，和他讲原来发生在书店里的趣事。这时候安东妮娅总会有点傻兮兮地笑出来，给菲尔先生一个飞快的吻，然后看他脸红的表情。亚茨拉菲尔又想到了那个晚上，安东尼也是这样，给他留下了一个飞快的吻，然后消失在了夜色里。  
“我都干了什么…”  
亚茨拉菲尔跌坐在书店的木质地板上，感受着尾骨给他带来的疼痛。  
他不知道坐了多久，直到一束耀眼的车光打在了书店的窗户上。亚茨拉菲尔站起来看，发现安东妮娅和一位她的客人上了车，驶向了远方。  
亚茨拉菲尔有一种不祥的预感。他开着自己好久没碰过的雪佛兰，尾随了他们。  
他们停在了一个公园里。  
亚茨拉菲尔看着他拽着安东妮娅进了一个隐蔽的地方。看着安东妮娅半推半就的无奈神情，和他进去了。  
亚茨拉菲尔在想这个时候是不是要离开了，他不想去看安东妮娅这一面的生活。他听到断断续续的抽泣声和那男人粗鲁的咒骂声，感觉心在被慢慢地撕扯。安东妮娅无助的叫喊声回响在树丛里，又被无尽的黑暗给吞噬了。  
最后一声咒骂声。  
客人气呼呼地从树林里走出来，上了车离开了。安东妮娅没有出来。他把她丢在了这里。  
“真是禽兽。”  
亚茨拉菲尔想走出车来接安东妮娅回书店，但觉得这不是一个很妥当的决定。安东妮娅此时的自尊心肯定降低到了极点。亚茨拉菲尔想要确保她安全回来之后再向她道歉，并对她撒谎说他一直都爱着她，只不过是碍着面子并没有承认罢了。  
可是她迟迟都没有出来。  
连一声抽泣声都没有。  
亚茨拉菲尔在车上焦急地等待着，他不明白她怎么还没有拖着疲倦的身体，衣冠不整地走出这个鬼地方。  
水声。  
是轻轻的水声，它飘飘悠悠顺着月光，伴着沙沙的树叶梦呓的声音流进亚茨拉菲尔的耳朵。  
“安东妮娅……”  
亚茨拉菲尔回转过来，连忙冲下车子，一头钻进了树林。  
树林里有一片湖，和安东尼溺死的那片湖一模一样。它像镜子一样闪着亮光，你看不出它的深浅。  
安东妮娅正在往水里面走，水越漫越高，慢慢爬上了她的腰部，安东妮娅倒吸一口凉气。  
“安东妮娅，你快一点出来！”  
亚茨拉菲尔看到这一幕，绝望地大喊了一声。  
“菲尔先生，我回不去了。”  
安东妮娅说着往水里一躺。  
湖把她给整个吞了进去。她成为了这幽深泥潭的一部分，成为了它的猎物。  
＊＊＊  
安东妮娅迷迷糊糊被闪烁的车光照醒，发现自己在菲尔先生的车后座上，身上盖着熟悉的格纹毛毯。  
“先生……”  
“别说了，亲爱的，你需要休息。”亚茨拉菲尔正在开车，安东妮娅可以看到他一缕浅金色头发贴在前额上，在路灯的映照下显现出疲倦的光。  
他们回到了书店。安东妮娅特别愧疚，她不知道对亚茨拉菲尔说什么。菲尔先生没有做错任何事情，他是这个世界上对她最好的人。他是她的太阳，也是她的月亮。他是她心底最渴望的幻想，他也是她最遥不可及的深渊。她望着菲尔先生依然温柔的眼神，小声地抽噎起来，手紧紧地抓着毛毯的边缘，身体不由自主地发抖，感觉她的心脏都在颤动，扯得她好疼。  
亚茨拉菲尔慢慢地走近了她，他用嘴唇默默地找到了安东妮娅，轻轻撬开了她的牙关。舌头和她小小的，还在颤抖的舌尖触碰在一起，想要给她一点安慰。他可以尝到安东妮娅咸咸的泪水和她破碎的香水味，他紧紧地抱着她。  
亚茨拉菲尔和安东妮娅最终没有做爱。亚茨拉菲尔在结束了和她的亲吻后，抱着、拍着她睡着了。他将她放在了自己的床上，给她掖好了被子。  
安东妮娅第二天醒来，看到了另外一盆绿植。是开着一朵小花的小家伙。它充分地沐浴在阳光下，伸展着自己绿油油的茎叶，有点骄傲地望着安东妮娅。  
她下了楼，发现亚茨拉菲尔在给她准备早餐，烤土司的味道在空气中弥漫，让人产生了美好的饥饿感。她从后面抱住了亚茨拉菲尔，冲他咧开了一个笑容。  
“安东妮娅，我想问你个事情。”亚茨拉菲尔柔声说道。他的视线仍然聚焦在刚被搅拌的热可可的小漩涡里。  
“先生说什么，我都会答应的。”  
安东妮娅踮起脚尖，吻了吻亚茨拉菲尔的脖子。  
“我书店里缺个学徒，你要不要来当呀？”亚茨拉菲尔终于转过身来，双手放在安东妮娅的腰间，“我原来那位自己跑出去玩了，再也没回来。你正好补个空。”  
“我已经和你的老板说好了，她看起来挺不舍的，你上一份工作一定做的很好吧？”  
“何止是好，是好极了，先生。”安东尼娅激动地抱住亚茨拉菲尔，将她的脸深深地埋进他厚实的肩膀。  
今天是一个晴天，阳光照耀着两棵书店里的绿植。一棵绿油油的，正在回望着店里拥抱的两人，另一棵把它的小花扬得更高了，让自己完全沐浴在金色的波浪下。


End file.
